Naruto of the Blood
by Toshima
Summary: Naruto comes back from his trip with Jiraiya later than expected as something that everyone thought was just stories. Watch as he shows that stories can't even compare to the truth. Vampire Naruto. Pairing Undecided. Potential Small Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 1: Guess Who's Back in Town

"We'll need to see your passport before you can enter the village," one of the two chuunins at the check-in station said without looking up from his book. The man next to him looked up to see who it was and nudged his partner when he realized who was in front of them. "What?!" the first man snapped angrily at being torn away from his book. His eyes widened when he saw two large figures standing in front of them. One of them was obscured from view by a hooded black cloak, but the other was easily recognizable as one of the most famous and powerful ninja Konoha has ever produced.

"Jiraiya-sama?!" both gate guards exclaimed as the legendary toad sage himself stood before them. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't know it was you," the chuunin that had spoken up first stammered out as he bowed his head. Jiraiya laughed as he waved the younger man off telling him not to worry about it.

"You can handle things here, Jiraiya. I'm going on ahead," the cloaked figure said before disappearing completely. Jiraiya shook his head with a sigh muttering about impatient brats before turning back to the gate guards who were looking at eachother now.

"Was that-" one man started to say before the other one spoke up. "-I think it was." They both grinned as they thought about the young boy who had left with Jiraiya over 3 years ago.

"Looks like things are about to get more interesting around here."

* * *

The cloaked figure reappeared on the roof of the Hokage's tower and looked over the village below. "It hasn't changed a bit," he muttered to himself as he continued to gaze upon the busy streets below. Hearing a familiar voice coming from the building beneath him, a smirk crossed his face as he suddenly disappeared again.

* * *

"Damn paperwork..I'm gonna beat those two idiots into the ground for getting me to take this stupid job when they get back." Tsunade complained aloud not expecting anyone to hear her as she glared at the piles of paper covering her desk.

"That hardly seems fair. You're the one who decided to take the job," a voice suddenly responded from a dark corner of the room. "Who's there?!" Tsunade demanded as she shot to her feet and got into her fighting stance. She heard a light chuckle as a hooded figure seemingly separated itself from the shadows of the room.

The figure stood close to six feet tall, maybe a little taller, from what she could tell. The long black cloak separated in the middle to reveal a similarly black mesh shirt beneath and a pair of form-fitting black pants that came down to a pair of black combat boots. In the shadows of his hood, all she could make out was a pair of slit, crimson eyes peering back at her.

"Relax, Tsunade; I'm not here to fight you." Tsunade didn't lower her guard as she glared at those unnerving red eyes. They reminded her of the eyes of the nine-tailed fox, but there was something different about them. The presence of the man before her was also vastly different from both the fox itself and what she remembered of when she had seen Naruto use its chakra. "I won't ask you again; who are you?"

"Have you really forgotten me already? Your age must be catching up with you," he responded with a light chuckle causing Tsunade's anger to spike. Before she could respond to the comment about her age or just outright attack him, a gloved hand reached up and took hold of the edge of the man's hood. Tsunade barely noticed the intricate red seal array on the back of the black glove before her attention was completely drawn to the now-exposed face of her intruder.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Tsunade asked the man as she stared wide-eyed at his smirking whiskered face. Apart from the whisker-like birthmarks and some of his other facial features, she would never be able to guess this was the same energetic blond that had left the village to train with her old teammate.

For starters, the man before her had shaggy black hair that was completely different from how she remembered it. His skin was now much paler than it used to be, though it still had a slightly tan hue to it. And of course, those crimson eyes that were watching her intently were somewhat alarming.

"I suppose my new appearance must make it rather difficult to believe it's me. Perhaps this will help," Naruto said before his appearance began to change. His hair took on its original golden-blond color and was styled in a way that looked very similar to the fourth hokage. His skin darkened a bit and his eyes returned to being bright pools of blue. His outfit had also changed into a black and orange jacket with loose black pants and a pair of sandals.

"Is this better?" Naruto asked as he gestured to his new outfit. Tsunade was trying to figure out how he had transformed like that. It wasn't an illusion like a normal henge; it was like he had somehow managed to actually change his physical appearance.

"How did you do that?" Tsunade questioned as she continued to watch him as if waiting for him to change again. Naruto gave a soft chuckle as he smirked at the older blonde. "All in due time, Tsunade; that's just one of many little tricks I picked up during the trip."

"And trust me, it's not even close to the most shocking..or disturbing," came Jiraiya's voice from the window. Tsunade snapped out of her stupor and immediately turned around and sent her former teammate face-first into the ground with a strike to his head.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Jiraiya. I was starting to think you took a little detour to the hot springs." Naruto commented with his smirk still firmly in place. Jiraiya grumbled incoherently as he picked himself up and rubbed the top of his head where a lump was already beginning to form.

"That wasn't quite the 'welcome home' I was hoping for," Jiraiya groaned as he got back to his feet and looked at Tsunade. "It's nice to see you again, too." Tsunade's eye twitched a bit as she glared at her old teammate and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well maybe if you came back when you were supposed to it would have been more pleasant. You were supposed to be back months ago, what the hell happened?" Jiraiya sighed as he moved to stand next to his apprentice. Tsunade was mildly unnerved by how stoic the usually-energetic boy she remembered was being. He was so different she was still having trouble accepting this was really Naruto.

"About that…a lot of things happened and things didn't exactly go as I had originally planned..." Jiraiya trailed off as Tsunade sat down behind her desk and motioned for them to do the same.

"For starters, why don't you tell me how strong Naruto is now?" Jiraiya and Naruto looked at eachother for a moment before looking back at their hokage with Jiraiya replying in all seriousness "I don't know." Tsunade's eyebrow started twitching again before she calmed herself down enough to ask "what do you mean 'you don't know'?" Jiraiya sighed as he scratched his head with a bit of a troubled look on his face.

"I mean just that. All I can really say for certain is that he's stronger than me." Tsunade's eyes shot wide-open at that answer, obviously not expecting such a thing, before she leaned forward with a serious expression. "Okay, start from the beginning."

* * *

To say Tsunade was at a loss for words would be an understatement. The story she had just been told sounded completely impossible to believe, and yet, there was no trace of deception in their story.

"So that seal on your glove-" "is a limiter." Naruto answered for her with a nod. "And you're a-" "Vampire." Naruto stated plainly with another nod as if it were an everyday thing. Tsunade slumped back in her chair with a sigh and brought a hand to her face. "I need a drink."

"You and me both," Naruto responded with a fanged smirk that sent chills down Tsunade's spine. The obvious implications behind the statement sent thoughts racing through her head. She knew that he would never harm the people in the village, but stories don't exactly paint vampires as the nicest of creatures. Though considering the fact that nobody knew for certain that they even really existed, it was hard to say if any of it was true or not.

"You can relax, Tsunade. I'm not gonna go around draining people dry and making an army of monsters or something out of one of those horror stories." Naruto said with a chuckle, obviously amused by the obvious thoughts running through the woman's head.

"So how much is actually true? About vampires I mean?" Tsunade asked while Jiraiya listened in as well not knowing a whole lot himself. Naruto tilted his head and tapped his chin a few times as he thought up an answer.

"Well, I can't really say for vampires in general since I'm a bit different as far as I know, but pretty much all of it is bullshit. While I'm not exactly the sun's biggest fan, I won't burst into flames or anything ridiculous like that from direct sunlight." Naruto admitted with a roll of his eyes. "Silver and crosses do as much to me as they would any normal person, and a stake to my heart wouldn't kill me. Pretty much the only truth lies in my need to consume blood. Oh, and the immortality bit of course."

Tsunade mulled this new information over in her head for a moment before asking her next question. "What's it like?" Jiraiya noticed Naruto's smirk widen with a devious glint in his eyes and had the distinct impression Tsunade was about to regret asking that particular question.

Without even seeing him move, Tsunade shivered as a low whisper suddenly asked her "do you want to find out?" before the sensation of someone licking her neck sent chills throughout her body. Jiraiya immediately began writing in his notepad as a light trickle of blood left his nose as he thought about the idea for his next book.

"Naruto!" Tsunade quickly spun around to come face-to-face with…nothing. All that was there was the shadow being cast off from the large bookcase. Looking around the room furiously, she found no trace of him.

Suddenly, the entire room went dark as if something had sucked out every ounce of light. "Looking for me?" an ominous voice came from above. Looking up, Tsunade found herself looking directly into a pair of smoldering crimson eyes that made her heart stop for a moment. Her mind was unable to produce any coherent thoughts as she just sat there unblinking for what felt like hours until the darkness began to recede and Naruto was standing on the ceiling looking different once again.

He now looked similar to when she had first seen him, only the hooded cloak was replaced with a thick, black trench coat with large silver clasps. "I hope you don't mind, but I prefer this form," Naruto said as he dropped to the floor and ran a gloved hand through his black hair. Tsunade liked his blond hair and blue eyes, but she had to admit this form certainly suited the new Naruto quite well. Clearing her mind of other thoughts and losing the slight blush she had from his earlier actions, Tsunade got back to business.

"That's fine, but now the question is what to do with you. It hardly seems appropriate to keep you a genin if what Jiraiya says is true, but I'd still like to test your skills…" Tsunade trailed off as she thought about who Naruto could spar with. "Let's meet at team 7's old training ground in the morning. You can spend the rest of today getting settled back in." Naruto nodded before heading towards the door and opening it to leave.

"Oh, and Naruto," Tsunade began getting the young vampire to turn and look at her. "It's good to see you again," she finished with a smile. Naruto responded with a smirk of his own before giving a small wave and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The following morning, Tsunade and Jiraiya were standing at the edge of training field waiting for the others to show up while chatting about some of the things that had happened during Jiraiya and Naruto's extended training trip when they were interrupted by a sudden voice from behind a nearby tree.

"You know, I really would've preferred to do this at night. It's too damn bright out," Naruto complained as he walked out from behind the tree to show he was wearing the same outfit he had been wearing when he left Tsunade's office the day before with the addition of a pair of tinted sunglasses.

"Deal with it, not all of us have perfect night vision, brat." Jiraiya responded earning a roll of the eyes from Naruto. "So am I fighting the pervert?" Jiraiya twitched at the comment while Tsunade fought back a laugh. "No, I'm not your opponent." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this as he tried to think of anybody else who could be considered a challenge in comparison to Jiraiya.

"I'm your opponent," a familiar voice said as a puff of smoke appeared. Naruto smiled as he approached one of the people he had missed the most during his long absence. "It's good to see you again, Kakashi. It's been a while."

"Awww, what happened to Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi asked with false hurt in his voice as he returned the smile and took in his old student's new appearance. "Don't take it personally, Kakashi. The kid doesn't do titles much these days," Jiraiya cut in as he thought back on all the wasted effort he had put in to get his apprentice to call him something besides 'Jiraiya' or 'pervert' since he changed.

"Don't take this personally either Kakashi, but you're probably the worst person Tsunade could have chosen to fight me." Kakashi's visible eyebrow raised in confusion which was mirrored by one of Tsunade's. "The kid is probably right." Jiraiya said with a shrug.

"And why is that?" Tsunade asked. "Because his sharingan will be completely useless against me." Kakashi frowned slightly at that answer thinking that his former student was getting a bit ahead of himself. Seeing Kakashi's skepticism, Jiraiya laughed a bit and gave him a warning. "I wouldn't advise underestimating him, Kakashi. Not even I know exactly what he's capable of." Kakashi nodded and raised his headband to reveal his sharingan and got into his stance prepared to engage Naruto in a taijutsu match first. Naruto sighed and walked in front of Kakashi with his hands hanging at his sides.

"Begin!" Tsunade called out to signal the start of the match. Kakashi frowned to see Naruto still just standing there with his arms at his sides and a vacant expression on his face.

"Lesson one: Taijutsu," he called out similar to how he had during their genin test before rushing at Naruto with a fist drawn back. His disappointment at being underestimated quickly changed to confusion and surprise as he threw a quick series of punches; that were all evaded with precise movements. Naruto's arms had yet to move from his sides as he continued to dodge blow after blow by simply stepping back just out of reach, pivoting to the side, crouching, or even bending backwards. All without throwing a single strike of his own.

"Impressive, you've really improved," Kakashi commented. Naruto just shrugged as if brushing off the compliment. He wasn't being arrogant or trying to be an ass; he just didn't think he should be praised for doing something that took minimal effort.

"Lesson two: Genjutsu," Kakashi said as he went through several handsigns before locking eyes with Naruto. Kakashi slowly approached Naruto when he noticed his body stiffen for a moment and assumed he had been caught in the jutsu, but stopped in his tracks when a creeping darkness began to spread all around him until he couldn't even see his hand 2 inches from his face.

"Sorry, but my illusions are much stronger" a voice echoed at him from everywhere at once. Kakashi called out "Kai!" as he tried to free himself from the strange illusion, but nothing happened. Kakashi shivered as he felt a strangely cold presence behind him. Quickly turning around with a kunai drawn, he froze immediately as his eyes locked onto fierce pools of crimson. His entire body refused to respond to his attempts to move as the kunai slipped from his grasp.

"I told you, your eyes are useless against me," the disembodied voice called out once more before the darkness began to recede again and Kakashi found himself still standing in the middle of the field looking at a smirking Naruto. "The darkness is so much more inviting isn't it, Kakashi?"

"Why couldn't my sharingan see through your illusion?" Tsunade was surprised to hear that and Naruto just made a 'tsk' noise a few times while waving a finger. "Sorry, but that's a secret." Kakashi was beginning to understand that he wasn't the one being underestimated and maybe he should've taken Jiraiya's warning a bit more seriously. He was obviously outdone in genjutsu and hadn't fared much better in taijutsu.

"Lesson three: Ninjutsu," Kakashi said as he went through a series of handsigns before bringing a hand to his mouth. With a cry of "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" a large ball of fire was now heading straight for Naruto who seemed completely unfazed by this development. Just as the attack was about to connect, Naruto stepped back into the shade of a nearby tree before the attack collided with the area he had been standing and sent up a cloud of dust and smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the area the young vampire had been standing in but charred earth. Tsunade and Kakashi seemed a bit worried, but Jiraiya just shook his head. "Come on out, brat, you're gonna worry Tsunade to death."

"Why must you spoil my fun, Jiraiya?" Kakashi jumped at the sudden voice behind him and the looks on his and Tsunade's faces as he rose out of the masked jounin's shadow like it was water was priceless. Jiraiya was torn between wanting to laugh at the scene or feeling sympathetic. It had certainly freaked him out quite a bit the first time he had seen Naruto do it. "Consider it payback for all the times you've interrupted my research," Jiraiya responded as he made his decision and started to laugh. Hey, he didn't get any sympathy so why should they?

"Whatever you say, pervert. Shall we continue, Kakashi?" Naruto asked with a fanged smirk. Before the copycat ninja could respond, Tsunade stepped forward. "I've seen enough. I know what to do with you."

Naruto frowned slightly at not getting to have a bit more fun, but relented. "If you say so," he said with a shrug as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So what's the verdict?" he asked. Tsunade smiled proudly at the young vampire as he approached.

"Come with me; we'll discuss your new position in my office. I have an assignment that you'd be perfect for."

* * *

A/N: Here's another story I wrote a while that I'm just getting around to uploading. I have about half of the next chapter written as well, but I'm working 10-12 hour shifts Monday-Friday so I only have the weekends to work on any of my stories; hence, updates may be a bit slow. I'm gonna try to finish chapter 2 up tonight though and get it out either tonight or after work tomorrow. No promises though. Anywayz~ let me know what you think and as always, thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 2: Rise of the Fang

"Have you spotted the target, Sparrow?" a voice called over the radio.

"Yes sir, the target is on the fourth floor. He has seven guards; four armed with tantos, two with chokutos and one with a zanbatou. Are you sure you don't want any assistance, Captain?" Sparrow responded somewhat nervously.

"That hurts, Sparrow. To think you have such little faith in me that I would need help for such a simple task," the voice responded with a false sense of hurt in his tone. Sparrow's eyes widened as she realized how her answer had sounded.

"S-s-sorry, Captain; I didn't mean it like that." She quickly stuttered out, blushing at the laughter she received in response.

"Relax, Sparrow; I was just messing with you." "Mou~ that was mean, Captain," she pouted and the person on the other end of the radio could imagine her with her arms crossed over her chest with her cheeks puffed out.

"I'll buy you a drink or something later to make up for it. I'm moving in."

* * *

Sitting behind a mahogany desk was a large man that looked to be somewhere in his forties looking over some documents. These documents were supply orders for his latest shipment of merchandise; said merchandise being drugs. He and his bodyguards suddenly went on alert as all of the lights went out. The room was completely silent as they all searched the area for any intruders.

The silence was interrupted by a loud "THUD". Turning at once, the bodyguards all looked to see one of their comrades' bodies lying on the floor; his head lying several few feet away. They all started to draw their weapons when a gargling sound came from their left. Standing on shaky legs with wide eyes was another of their fellow bodyguards; this one with his own tanto in his throat.

"Stop hiding you coward!" a large man wielding a zanbatou demanded as he frantically looked around the room for any sign of movement.

"Why are the big ones always so stupid?" an ominous voice questioned from all around them. The man growled at the insult as he continued to search the room. "Tell me something, big guy. Does a predator hide from its prey?" the voice asked rhetorically.

Before the man could respond, the moonlight suddenly shone through the window and illuminated an unfamiliar figure. All they could make out in the faint light was a black, cloak-clad silhouette and a pair of crimson eyes peering at them from beneath a mask. The mask was pitch black with nothing but what looked like fangs where the persons mouth should be; droplets of red reminiscent of blood dripping from the pearly-white fangs depicted on the dark visage.

"There you are!" the zanbatou-wielding man called out as he rushed forward and aimed to decapitate the cloaked figure. The others were surprised when he actually succeeded and their would-be assassin's head flew from his shoulders before the man kicked his body out the window with a smirk on his face as it spiraled down to the ground below in a shower of broken glass. "Ha, too easy," the man said confidently.

"Oh really now?" Everyone watched in horrid fascination as a series of bats seemed to come together until the masked man they thought was dead was once again standing there as if nothing happened.

"How the hell did you do that?!" the large, zanbatou-wielder demanded in outrage with a slight undertone of fear in his voice. "Fuck you, that's how," the masked man responded with a smirk hidden beneath his mask as he slowly approached the five men standing between him and his target.

"Now then, where were we? Ah yes, we were right about here," the masked man stopped to shove his hand through the zanbatou-wielder's chest. "I'm sure that probably hurts a bit, but if you look deep into your heart, which is currently allover that guy's face, I'm sure you can find a way to forgive me." As the zanbatou fell to the floor with a loud "CLANG", the man fell to his knees with wide eyes full of disbelief.

"Oh look at that, he's on his knees. I think he's pretending to be your mother last night," he said to the nearest bodyguard whose grip tightened on his chokuto before he rushed forward with a snarl. He barely made it two steps before his sword-wielding arm was severed from his body which, of course, resulted in him screaming in pain. The screaming was silenced by a boot crashing into his face with enough force to cave in.

"So…who's next?" With that said, one man rushed forward in an effort to bisect their assailant with his tanto while the other came at him with a kunai. Grabbing the kunai-wielding man by the wrist, the masked man redirected the other man's tanto with a blade of his own so that he ended up cutting straight through his comrade's side. He watched his brother-in-arms fall to the ground with blood pooling around him in disbelief before looking to see the blade his opponent used to parry his own.

He failed to notice it before, but now he could clearly see the weapon in the man's hand. It looked like a completely normal katana for the most part. The key difference being that the entire thing was solid crimson; like blood. As if to answer the man's unspoken question, the sword suddenly turned to liquid and dripped from the man's hand. Jumping back a ways, the man could feel his knees shaking in fear of the monster before him. "W-what are you?" he asked; voice quaking with fear. The masked man gave no answer as he chuckled softly reveling in his prey's fear; savoring it like a fine wine.

"Blood Release: Blades of Blood!" were the last words the man would ever hear as the masked man flicked his wrist forward and, as the name suggested, droplets of blood from his hand flew toward him turning into crimson blades of death that tore him to shreds.

"And then there was one~" the masked man said in a sort of singsong tone as he approached the last bodyguard, who was curled up on the floor in the corner of the room. Taking a kunai into his hands, the cowering man plunged it into his own throat before the monster could do anything to him. "Well that's a bit of a buzzkill," he said with a frown as the man denied him the chance to kill him himself.

Oh well." Making his way to the large desk in the back of the room, the masked man raised his right leg in the air before bringing it down on the aforementioned piece of furniture sending splinters of wood everywhere and revealing the man that had been cowering beneath it. "You know, you really suck at hide-and-go-seek."

"Please don't kill me! I'll give you whatever you want!" the drug-runner pleaded. Waving his hand in front of his face, the man's mask disappeared in a swirl of shadows to reveal a smirking Naruto.

"That offer tends to work better when you actually have something I want. And since you don't~" before another word could be said, Naruto sank his teeth into the man's throat and drained him of his blood before letting his lifeless body unceremoniously drop back to the ground.

"Disgusting; men have such horrible blood. Well, time to get out of here." Naruto thought out loud as he stretched his arms over his head before reapplying his mask with another wave of his hand. After sealing his target's body into a scroll, he left to meet up with his partner; paying no attention to the other bodies being dragged into the shadows.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Sparrow asked when she noticed Naruto approaching. "Killed 'em all~. Except that last one; he took the bitch way out." Sparrow shook her head with a humorous smile that went unseen behind her mask as she started walking beside her captain.

"And the target?"

"Dead as a doornail; he tasted terrible by the way. I hate when the target is male." Naruto answered with clear distaste.

"You know, you don't _have_ to kill your targets that way," Sparrow said matter-of-factly. Naruto just shrugged and kept walking. "It's a habit I guess; kind of like a calling card or something. Let's pick up the pace though; I wanna get back to the village and get this taste out of my mouth." Naruto answered before he took to the trees and started moving at a quick pace towards Konoha.

"Whatever you say, Captain. Just don't expect any from me; I was dizzy for hours after the last time." "Why ya gotta be so stingy?" Naruto asked in a playful tone causing Sparrow to roll her eyes.

"Let's just hurry back, dork."

* * *

"Hokage-sama," Sparrow addressed her leader with a bow as she entered her office. "Ah, welcome back, Sparrow. How was the mission?" Tsunade asked as the masked girl stood upright.

"It was uneventful, Hokage-sama. I reported the enemy's location and numbers to the captain and he took them out." Tsunade nodded her understanding figuring that it would go along those lines, but couldn't help but wonder where the ANBU that was in charge of the mission was.

"Speaking of Fang, where is he?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow at the lack of her favorite subordinate's presence. Sparrow let out a heavy sigh as she shook her head. "He said he needed to get the taste out of his mouth and went to get a drink before coming here."

"He does realize he's not required to kill them that way, right?" Tsunade asked with her own shake of the head. "I asked him the same thing. He said it was like a calling card or something like that."

"Sounds like something he'd say; I still find it hard to believe that gender really changes the taste of blood all that much." Tsunade spoke earning a nod of agreement from the young ANBU in front of her.

"You'd be surprised how many things can change the taste of blood," Naruto's voice came from the window as the others turned to see him crouched on the windowsill. "For example, I imagine yours would taste very much like finely-aged sake. If only you were a bit less stingy with your body fluids," Naruto joked with an obviously-faked depression.

"Weirdo," Tsunade answered with a roll of the eyes.

"Alcoholic,"

"Pervert,"

"Old lady,"

"Blood-drinking freak,"

**"Bitch I eat people!"**

"I'd like to see you try," Tsunade scoffed. **"Is that an invitation?"** Naruto said in a way that sent a shiver down both women's spines.

"I'll take a rain-check. Now let's get back to why you're actually here." Tsunade stated trying to cut to the chase. Naruto hopped into the room and tossed the scroll he was carrying on the desk.

"There's the corpse of Makoto Shiranui as requested. I'm holding you to that rain-check by the way." Naruto said in a tone that showed he was completely serious. Tsunade wasn't sure if the shiver she felt from hearing that was from anxiety or excitement, but brushed it away for the moment.

"Can you be serious for a moment, Fang?" Tsunade asked with a sigh.

"I keep trying to explain to you that I'm being completely serious, but nooo you refuse to believe me…unless of course you're going senile and keep forgetting about that part. In which case, I forgive you." Ignoring the rapid twitching of Tsunade's eyebrow and the death-grip she had on her desk, Fang turned to his subordinate.

"So, Sparrow, care to join me for a drink at my place? I have that sweet wine that you enjoy so much." Sparrow sweatdropped at her captain's complete dismissal of an irate Tsunade glaring at him like he just stole her sake.

"Ummm, captain…"Sparrow started as she slowly backed away from the dangerous aura surrounding her Kage.

"Okay, fine. Sheesh, you people are so damn stingy about a little bit of blood," Naruto mused aloud, still ignorant of the enraged woman behind him. "I guess I'll go check up on Anko; her blood has a rather pleasant spiciness to it and she has no issues with getting a bit _rough_ every now and then. Nothing says sexy quite like a woman who enjoys the taste of blood."

"Dammit, Naruto!" Tsunade yelled as she leapt at the vampiric captain and threw a chakra-enhanced punch at his face. Naruto merely gave a "hm?" as he turned to address the one who called his name before a fist collided with his face…resulting in his head exploding in a shower of blood from the force of the blow.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Now that was just plain rude," Naruto said in a chastising voice as his head 'regrew' and he stared at Tsunade. Shaking her head with an exasperated sigh, Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Just…just go. I'll call for you if you're needed for a mission." Tsunade could feel the headache coming on and knew it would be smarter to just get the cause of it out of her office before it got any worse. Removing his mask with a flourish of his hand in his usual manner, Naruto gave Tsunade a fanged smirk.

"If you insist, Tsunade. I'll be by tonight to cash in on that rain-check." Before she could respond, Naruto disappeared into the shadows once more.

"I swear, that boy is gonna be the death of me," Tsunade groaned before dismissing Sparrow as well and going back to her paperwork; which had seemed to grow in volume since Naruto's return to the village.

* * *

Casually walking through the village with his usual smirk, Naruto reveled in the looks people were giving him. Instead of the hate-filled glares he received as a child, these ones were filled with fear; pure, unadulterated, raw fear. The fear of the civilians was so palpable in the air it was intoxicating to him; like some kind of drug he couldn't get enough of. The shinobi of the village held nothing but respect for him, which he was grateful for, but having the ones who treated him like dirt all his life so afraid from merely being in his presence was euphoric.

"Naruto?" someone called out to him. Raising an eyebrow, his smirk turned into a grin when it turned out to be just who he was looking for.

"Ah, Anko, I was just looking for you. Would you like to join me for dinner? We could go to the dango bar if you'd like." Anko's grin was practically feral at the invitation.

"Oh? Are you asking me on a date, Naruto-kun or just trying to butter me up with dango before taking me home and ravaging me?" Anko teased in her usual manner. Naruto shrugged with his grin still in place.

"Either is fine with me. Although, it may be better to save the ravaging for another evening; I have a certain slug-summoner to devour this evening."

"The old lady actually agreed to something like that?" Anko asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto chuckled as they began making their way towards the dango bar.

"Well, she said she'd like to see me try to eat her. I'm paraphrasing a bit, but I took it as a challenge either way; one that I will take great pleasure in completing." Anko rolled her eyes at her friend's bizarre behavior. The kid was totally crazy; which, in retrospect, was probably why she liked him so much.

"You know, most girls would be jealous in this situation," Anko stated plainly.

"True, but most girls aren't bat-shit-fucking-crazy. Which is also why they're so damn boring and I have no need for them beyond bloodbags," Anko laughed in agreement as they entered the bar and took their usual booth near the back.

"Ain't that the damn truth; sanity is overrated." The two continued to laugh and talk the night away as Anko enjoyed her dinner of dango and sake while Naruto had a light snack from a waitress named Kari. Let it be said, the allure of a vampire was not to be underestimated.

"You should've seen the look on that oaf's face. He _actually_ thought he had killed me. It was hilarious!" Naruto laughed as he finished telling Anko about his mission. He knew he wasn't technically supposed to tell anyone about it, but he was a fucking vampire; what were they gonna do about it, tell him he was a bad boy and take away his blood? There wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it and they knew it.

"Fang-taichou," an ANBU bowed as he suddenly appeared next to their table. Turning to regard the masked man who called out to him, Naruto recognized the mask from several missions, but was not overly familiar with the man.

"What is it, Boar?" Naruto asked as the man pulled out a scroll.

"The council has requested your presence." The boar-masked ANBU answered.

"Tell those wrinkly, old bastards it'll have to wait; I have an appointment this evening that is long overdue." Anko smirked as she imagined the look on the faces of those old farts when they hear Naruto refused their summons.

"Yes, sir," Boar answered with his own hidden smirk before vanishing in a shunshin.

"Have I told you how sexy you are today?" Anko asked as she slowly licked her lips.

"You may have mentioned that once or twice," Naruto answered with one of his fanged smirks. "Now as much as I'd like to stay and talk about how sexy I am, it's about time I go cash in on a raincheck."

* * *

Tsunade groaned as she continued to sort through stacks of paperwork. "I'm getting to old for this shit," she mumbled as she reached for a bottle of sake.

"Oh shut up you old hag, I'd still wreck you like a train," a familiar voice called out from the darkness of the room. Turning quickly, Tsunade knew without looking exactly who was lurking in the shadows.

"Naruto!" she snapped out in a tone that showed she was less than pleased with the statement. Stepping from the shadows, Naruto gave his usual fanged smirk as he gave a slight wave with an amused "sup~".

"What the hell do you want, brat?" Tsunade asked as she rubbed her temples to fend off the impending migraine.

"Excuse me; I'm a fuck-mothering vampire. I killed a LOT of people to get this title; I deserve to be called as such." Tsunade just sighed and took a sip of her sake.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"Oh, nothing much; I'm just here to collect on that little raincheck from this afternoon," Naruto said as he sat down in the seat across from the hokage.

"….You're joking, right?"

"There are some things I never joke about; making a beautiful woman scream being at the top of the list." Tsunade wasn't sure whether to be flattered or irritated at the sort-of compliment.

"You do realize I could have you locked up for speaking to your kage like this, right?" Naruto just shrugged as he leaned back and put his feet up on Tsunade's desk. Ignoring the blonde kage's twitching eyebrow, Naruto ran a gloved hand through his hair.

"You could…if you find that guy who can subdue me. What was his name again? Oh yeah; Michael McDoesn'tExist."

"Just get to the point of why you're really here, Naruto," Tsunade sighed before shivering when she felt warm breath against her neck.

"I told you why I'm here; I always keep my promises, remember?" Naruto whispered huskily before licking Tsunade's neck and wrapping his arms around her waist. Tsunade's breathing became heavier as she continued to stare at the seat Naruto had been occupying moments ago.

"Naruto…what are you-" Tsunade managed to ask through ragged breaths as she turned her chair around, before being interrupted by Naruto's lips crashing into her own. Too startled by the suddenness of the kiss, Tsunade could do nothing but widen her eyes as Naruto drove his tongue into her mouth. Once her brain finally kick-started again, Tsunade quickly shoved the former-blond away while she tried to catch her breath with a prominent blush on her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she demanded as she tried to regain control of her breathing.

"I'm pretty sure I've said it like 3 times already," Naruto said as he brushed himself off and knelt down in front of Tsunade. "I'm here to devour you."

"Naruto…I'm old enough to be your mother…" Tsunade said weakly as the look in Naruto's crimson eyes as he peered into her almond orbs was weakening her resolve.

"I'm an immortal vampire; ages don't mean shit to me. Besides, I have all the memories of my predecessor so if you look at age in terms of life-experience, I've got centuries on you. Seeing that Tsunade was actually taking his words into consideration, Naruto took hold of Tsunade's ankles and pulled her so that she was sitting further forward in her chair before removing her sandals.

[Let There Be Citrus~]

Before Tsunade could protest to his actions, Naruto took one of her feet into his hands and began to gently massage it. Spreading his chakra through his fingers, Naruto was rewarded with soft moans of approval as warm hands worked the soreness from Tsunade's feet. Feeling an odd warmth envelope her toes, Tsunade's eyes widened when she looked down to see Naruto lightly sucking on them as a pleasant tingle went racing down her spine. While the feeling was undeniably pleasant, Tsunade was somewhat startled by the moisture she could feel building up between her legs from Naruto's tongue working its way around her toes.

When Naruto finally finished his treatment and moved on to the other foot, Tsunade was breathing heavily as her hands tightly gripped the arms of her chair in effort to keep them from roaming elsewhere.

"Naruto…stop…" Tsunade rasped out, though the need in her voice clearly betrayed her.

"No can do, princess," Naruto said as he placed a tender to kiss to the top of Tsunade's foot before his hands began to work their way up her legs. "It would be far too cruel of me to stop at this point. Besides, I've been waiting for this for far too long."

Tsunade couldn't find the strength or will to stop him as his fingers curled beneath the edges of her blue-grey pants and slowly slid them down her long, pale legs. Once he had fully removed them, Naruto grinned widely at seeing Tsunade wore nothing beneath her pants and her arousal was dripping down her thighs. Placing a trail of tender kisses up Tsunade's slender leg, Naruto's tongue eagerly lapped up the fluids dripping along her inner thigh.

Tsunade bit her lip and whimpered slightly at the new sensations. While she had been intimate with Dan in the past, that felt like a lifetime ago and had felt nothing like what she was feeling now.

"Naruto," she half-moaned as his tongue slid along her inner thigh and traced the edges of her sex in a frustratingly teasing manner. Just as it seemed he was about to pay attention to her quivering lips, his tongue pulled away before sliding along her other thigh; collecting the fluids that had gathered there as well and repeating the process from the opposite side.

Unable to handle the light, teasing touches any longer, Tsunade threaded her fingers through his hair and forced his head further between her legs. Grinning widely, Naruto decided to cease his torturous ministrations and give the woman what she desired.

Without delay, Naruto quickly forced his tongue as far as it could reach into the hokage's waiting cunt. Letting out a rather loud moan, Tsunade tightly gripped her vampiric lover's hair as his tongue began to swirl around inside of her in ways that were driving her crazy. Naruto continued to twirl his tongue around and press it against every inch of Tsunade's moist cavern. Once Tsunade began panting and whimpering, Naruto pulled back to suck on a finger and cover it in saliva.

Tsunade didn't have to wonder why he stopped for long before she felt something slick probing at her asshole. Before she could say anything, her eyes flew open and she moaned loudly as Naruto buried his finger in her ass and began sucking on her clit. Tsunade could feel the strongest orgasm of her life building as Naruto licked circles around her clit and pumped his finger into her ass.

"Ngh, Naruto!" Tsunade screamed her release as Naruto lightly bit down on her clit; the unfamiliar mixture of pleasure and pain pushed her over the edge as her orgasm flooded Naruto's waiting mouth. Naruto greedily drank everything as his tongue continued to lap up everything it could find.

Tsunade was seeing white as she came down from the high of her earth-shattering climax; her mind was so clouded she was having a hard time remembering her own name. She was brought back to earth when she felt a painful, yet somewhat pleasurable, sensation in her thigh. Looking down, she could see Naruto had driven his fangs into her femoral artery and was shivering in delight as the warm liquid pooled in his mouth before sliding down his throat. After having several mouthfuls of blood, Naruto licked the puncture wounds before pulling back.

"I was wrong; saying your blood is like finely aged sake would be an insult. That shit was so good I'm practically halfway there already," he admitted as he savored the lingering taste of her blood in his mouth.

Tsunade wasn't sure what to say at this point. Now that her head was a bit clearer, she couldn't believe what just happened. She was just about to yell at Naruto for drinking her blood when he stood back up and she noticed the rather-obvious bulge in his pants.

"Thanks for the meal, but I think it's time for dessert," Naruto said with his usual smirk as he removed his trench coat to reveal the mesh shirt he wore beneath it.

"Woah woah woah, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Tsunade quickly stood up once she realized what he meant.

"Relax, Tsunade; you're way too stressed out. Keep it up and you're gonna go grey." Tsunade growled and lashed out with a fist, which was easily caught. Before Tsunade could follow up with another attack, Naruto quickly spun her around and pulled her into his chest. Tsunade was somewhat startled by the move, but moaned softly when Naruto's other hand gently squeezed her breast.

"Stop that, pervert," Tsunade growled as she threw her elbow back into Naruto's ribs.

"Calm down, Princess," Naruto whispered as he wrapped his arms around her in a surprisingly tender embrace as he brushed his lips against the curve of her neck. "I'm not going to hurt you; I promise," he said as he kissed her neck and lightly tugged on her obi until it began to unwind.

"Shivering at his touch, Tsunade couldn't fight the fluttering in her chest as his arms wrapped around her. Letting her obi fall to the floor, Tsunade turned in his arms to look into his searing crimson eyes. Normally, those eyes filled her with a sense of excitement with a slight undertone of fear, but all she could see in them right now was a hint of lust that was all but drowning in a sea of an entirely different emotion; love.

While it was true Naruto had a rather strange personality and he was somewhat flirtatious with a lot of women, it was different with Tsunade; she always had a special place in his heart, but how big of a place it was had changed with him. After becoming a vampire, he no longer had the same reservations he did as a human; the sudden taste for older women certainly didn't hurt things either.

Brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tsunade's. Unlike before, this time Tsunade closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Feeling Naruto's tongue pressing against her lips, Tsunade opened her mouth allowing him access. Their tongues soon began a short battle for dominance as Naruto gripped the edges of Tsunade's kimono and slid it, along with her haori, over her shoulders until it too dropped to the floor.

Tsunade shivered slightly as the cool air bit at her skin, but made no protest against the action as she grabbed the edge of Naruto's mesh shirt and began to lift it. Separating their kiss so that Tsunade could remove his shirt, Naruto unbuttoned his pants and allowed them to fall to his ankles before kicking them aside. They were both mesmerized as they took in the exposed bodies of eachother.

Naruto's eyes were greedily soaking in the sight of Tsunade's chest and burning the image into his memories; her large, pale, perfectly unblemished breasts which ended in beautiful, pink nipples were truly a sight to behold. Meanwhile, Tsunade was marveling at his deliciously toned body that was rippling with muscles; perfectly formed pectorals and well defined abdominals that were enough to make any woman's mouth water while not being too bulky or excessive. Her breath hitched in her throat for a moment when she saw that, like her, he seemed to prefer not wearing undergarments.

Tentatively reaching out, Tsunade wrapped her smooth, soft fingers around Naruto's shaft and marveled at the firmness of it. Naruto groaned softly as she slowly slid her hand along the length. Unable to stand it any longer, Naruto picked Tsunade up and moved towards her desk. Tsunade squeaked slightly in surprise and wrapped her legs around his waist as he sat her on the edge of her desk before sweeping his hand across it and sending everything that was on top of it to the floor.

Ignoring the mess that she was sure was going to be a pain in the ass to clean later, Tsunade once again found Naruto's lips upon hers as he leaned her back onto the desk with her legs still firmly wrapped around his waist.

"Are you ready, Princess?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the tip of his throbbing erection against her moist opening. Seeing her nod, Naruto slowly pushed into her tight slit. Moaning softly at the warm wetness that was clamping down around him, Naruto's eyes widened when he met resistance.

Seeing the question in his eyes, Tsunade told him "Dan wanted to wait until we were married." Naruto smirked and muttered "Perfect" before kissing Tsunade passionately. Tsunade was surprised when Naruto slid his tongue into her mouth and she tasted blood. The blood continued to pool in her mouth and slide down her throat until Naruto pulled back to allow her to swallow.

"Naruto, why did you- AH!" Tsunade started to ask about the blood, but was cut off when Naruto suddenly forced all 8 inches of himself deep into her core. Keeping himself hilted deep within Tsunade's cunt, Naruto began to fondle Tsunade's breasts and softly suck on her nipples.

After a while, Tsunade began moaning at the attention Naruto was giving to her breasts as she moved her hips a bit. "It's okay, you can move now."

Naruto's response was to slowly pull back until only the tip remained before slowly pushing back in drawing a soft moan from Tsunade. Naruto continued to keep a slow pace while trailing kisses along Tsunade's neck and shoulder until she demanded "faster" in a raspy voice. Placing his hands at Tsunade's hips Naruto complied as he increased his pace and drove his dick deep into Tsunade's cunt with a groan. The air was thick with the scent and sounds of sex as the two continued their passionate love-making.

"Mngh, harder!" Tsunade called loudly as she moved her hips against Naruto's in a frenzied manner.

"As you wish," Naruto rasped out as he pulled her to the edge of the desk and lifted her legs over his shoulders. Gripping her hips tightly, Naruto hammered his cock into Tsunade making her moan loudly. Tsunade locked her ankles behind Naruto's head and moaned loudly as he repeatedly battered the entrance to her womb with the tip of his cock. Naruto was having a hard time holding back his orgasm as Tsunade's pussy gripped him tightly while her moans were driving him mad. Naruto growled faintly as he thrusted faster making Tsunade's moans turn into screams as she squeezed her breasts and arched her back.

"Oh god! I'm cummiiiing!" Tsunade screamed as her pussy tightened around Naruto's invading member.

"Ngh! Me too…" Naruto grunted out as he panted.

"Inside! Do it inside!" Tsunade demanded as she unhooked her ankles and wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist, trying to pull him as deep as she could. Feeling himself reach the point of no return, Naruto leaned over and sank his fangs into Tsunade's neck.

"Narutooooo!/ Tsunade!" The two called out respectively as their climaxes hit them; Tsunade throwing her head back in ecstasy she never dreamed of as Naruto fired stream after stream of semen directly into her womb.

[Lemon End]

The 2 lovers laid there panting as they enjoyed the afterglow of their passionate love-making.

"So…" Tsunade trailed off as she tried to think about what to ask first. One question stood out the most among the others, so she decided to start there. "Why did you make me drink your blood?" Naruto tensed slightly at the question.

"Riiiiight, about that…"

* * *

A/N: I'm sure somebody is gonna complain about me making Tsunade a virgin so I'll just say this now; I don't give a fuck. I wanted to make her a virgin and it's my story so deal with it. Besides, it was kind of necessary for the future plot of the story. Anyway, sorry this took so long, but I've been busy with work and don't really have a lot of motivation to write so no idea when the next update will be.


End file.
